Hidden: Electric Eyes
by SeleneArchelle
Summary: My name is Asha. I've been hiding away for years and years after what had truly been the End days. I dared not look out into the world, though I felt every screeching soul that had passed. Then I was put to sleep… and now… (WarxOC)(DeathxOC) because seriously, I'm obsessing
1. Summary & Prologue

**Hidden: Electric Eyes**

**disclaimer: Darksiders ain't mine. Other characters are original and completely mine though. Not gonna repeat this every chapter**

Summary:

My name is Asha. I've been hiding away for years and years after what had truly been the End days. I dared not look out into the world, though I felt every screeching soul that had passed. Then I was put to sleep… and now…

Prologue

_Everyone believed that there would be the end of the world somehow, people just thought of it differently: in fire, in ice, through earth and through sea. The sun will scorch the earth and our land will lay cold and barren after. The sea will swallow the land and the earth shall tremble and break._

_We all expected this._

_Just not today._

My cousins and I held our hands together. We watched as our surroundings slowly disappeared.

We would probably never see them again and a sadness creeped into me. I stared at my Mom, and then my Father. They both had their heads bowed, deep in concentration as they chanted.

Everything was fading, it kept fading and fading until everything was consumed with light and what surrounded us was nothing but white.

It was the end days, and yet here I was, hidden away into a realm of slumber, listening to screaming souls that slowly became a lullaby. And we fell asleep...

**Hullo! This is my first story and I guess I have no actual experience in writing fanfictions so...yeah... this is like the shortest prologue I've ever written. I feel like crap having it this short but it ended up that way...so yeah...**

**Hidden is gonna be a series, probably a trilogy if I can make it. Love and support always appreciated :3**

**Anyway, reviews, faves and follows will be very much loved.**

**I hope you guys like it :3**

**~Selene~**


	2. Chapter 1: It's been too long

**Sorry, my lovely bacons, I've been meaning to post this together with the prologue and give it a proper cover but things have kept me. Anyways, I hope that people will actually read this and if you are reading this, I love you and I promise you more to come. **

**In apology to my extremely short prologue, I give you an almost long chapter.**

**and without further ado (drum roll)**

Chapter One: It's been too long

_100 years later_

_Voices, whispers, murmurs and they all became a chant_

_It was cold_. _Very cold. And then…I closed my eyes…_

I gasped, sitting straight up from the bed, struggling for air. Every inch of my body ached and my throat felt like it sand paper, all scratchy and dry. For a while, I just sat there, trying to control my breathing, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When my breathing was calm, I finally lifted my head up and took notice to my surroundings.

I was in a room of wood and vines. I sat on a bed framed with varnished wood with vines curling around it. On the north side of the wall had a lit fire place; decorative wood carvings were etched on the top and sides and had vines writhing around it. Each side had this sort of sand flowing from each side, pouring into glass orbs that never seemed to fill up entirely. The wall to its left had a large window on it, lit lamps with beautiful markings and designs were placed on each side. In the middle of the room was a round table, beautifully decorated with etchings and designs and had more vines writhing around its foot. A little fountain sat in the middle of it, golden sand flowing like water. Finally, the eastern wall was entirely carved into a master piece: images of Elks, bears, Owls and eagles, trees and mountains were carved into the wood. Double doors sat in the middle of it, framed more vines and pretty designs that blended with the wall carvings. Each side of the door had a lit orb lamp on it, glowing brightly like the rest of the room.

I snapped into reality, realizing I shouldn't be simply staring and admiring the pretty place and instead wonder: _where the hell am I?_

As I was muttering myself, thinking back on the little that I remember, the double doors opened, letting a giant of a man enter the room.

"Umm," I stiffed.

"Worry not, dear child of man, I mean you no harm," said the elderly giant.

He was big: around 6 ½ feet tall, had broad shoulders and built torso and arms. He had a neat bushy greyed beard that seemed to bury his lips and went down to his belly. His long grey hair fell to his waist and was tied up in a low pony tail. His eyes were buried by his thick brows. On his waist was a belt carrying a ton of pouches and tools. He carried a big axe with him, one with a metal hammer and runes etched on the blade itself.

He placed the large axe on a stand above the fire place and then took the chair near the round table. He carried it and walked towards the bed I was sitting on and sat beside me.

"What is your name, child?" he asked me gently, a thick accent on his words.

"A-Asha," I stuttered.

"I am Hakon," he bowed his head slightly and I bowed mine a little in an awkward motion.

"W-where am I?"

"Child, you are in my home, in the Forge lands," he answered, motioning to the surroundings.

"Forge lands? I-I'm sorry, I don't quite remember…_anything_" I said with wide eyes.

"Now, now child, calm yourself and tell me what you remember?" he asked.

"I remember…the Earth trembling….The end days… The world dying, a bunch of earthquakes here and there, comets raining down from the sky… the…d-demons…" the memories flashed inside my head.

_That's right… the end of the world…_

_My family always kept a few traditions from the past. We felt the earth trembling for 5 days, like something shattered. Then on the sixth time, the meteors fell. The earth became a huge battle field. The angels and the demons fought, slaughtering humans along the fight. The elders of our family arranged the ceremony immediately. Six of us, four women and two men from the tribe, were sent away in some realm. We were protected and put to sleep._

"Oh gosh, how long was I sleeping? W-where are my parents? My family?" Questions poured out from me.

"Hush now child…" I was beginning to hyperventilate when he started patting my back gently…

"I…where am I?" I asked again.

"You are in the forge lands now, dear child. I found you, in a crater with the ground all burnt around you. And in the middle there you were, sleeping," he scratched his beard and leaned back on his chair, "you say you remember the end days, it has been a hundred years since the fall of the third kingdom and yet here you are."

"A hundred years? I've been sleeping for a hundred years?" I asked.

He nodded and began saying something but I shot another question.

"What do you mean by _the fall of the third kingdom?_" I narrowed my eyes.

"Mankind, it has been a hundred years since they've become extinct.

"_Extinct?"_ I gasped.

"Well, not entirely, it seems. You are the last one," he said.

I stared at him, eyes wide. That was when I looked down and felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Oh god… Mom…Dad…" I whispered.

At that point, I started crying. My tears falling one after the other until it just flowed. It hurt… thinking that they sacrificed themselves, knowing they never made it, wondering what brutal death they met. Why me? They never told me why the three of us was spared… we never knew…

"hush now…" I felt Hakon's big hand gently placed on my back.

After a while, I settled down, my breath a bit shaky but well enough to talk.

"Hakon, I'm not the only one…there are five more of us…" I whispered.

He raised his brow at this.

"Five others? Mankind hasn't fallen yet it seems," he said, while scratching his beard.

"No, we haven't…" I shook my head, sending a weak smile

"You have said more than enough, come and eat, thank whichever god you have that you are alive," he said with a hearty laugh that shook the cabin. That was when I felt my stomach rumble.

I nodded and followed him outside the room, letting my worries slide for a while to satisfy my hunger. Truth was, I still didn't know why I was here and what I should do…

_Third person_

Ruin raged through the concrete field, his hooves burning the ground he touched. War slashed to whoever attacked them, raising his sword and cutting through the crowd of demons and angels alike. They blazed through, leaving nothing but a track of flesh, blood and ash.

"_You don't know, do you?"_

The words of the Swindler never left his minds, still ringing in his ears.

"_Speak sense, demon" he gritted his teeth becoming impatient of her riddles._

"_Oh? You really didn't know! Even the council doesn't know!" her scratchy laugh echoed through the room._

_The swindler was the demon of the shadows. She was a dark mist that roamed around the room, always disappearing, dissolving into thin air and reappearing where you never expected. The only indication of a face you would have of her was her eyes, glowing in the dark._

"_Speak now!" he growled._

"_Poor little horseman, are you sure you should be here? Shouldn't you be out protecting something else?" the shadow twirled around him._

"_Protecting what?" he glared._

"_The human" she whispered into his ear._

"Human?_ They were gone eons ago…" he faced her._

"_So it would seem," she laughed and her dark mist circled around him again, "but one lives." _

_The mist disappeared and there was silence in the room. The horseman desperately looked around him, hungry for more information._

"_awwe, a little too impatient now, I see…" she whispered and appeared behind him._

"_A human lives, and I do not intend to do nothing about it," he said._

"_Eager to atone for your sins, I see. Are you still as eager to kill me?"_

"_It was not my sins that killed them, it was Abbalon's I only wish to restore the balance."_

"_Hmm, so kill me and you kill your precious little chance of gaining that balance of yours!" she screeched._

_He tightened his jaw and glared at her through his hood, not wanting to let the Swindler live but thinking that the human was more important._

"_Your life shall be spared, now tell me where the human stands," he growled._

"_tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head, "it's not as simple as that,"_

_He snorted._ Nothing is ever as simple as that _he thought._

War's jaw tightened at the memory. He didn't exactly like dealing with types like those: the manipulative unpredictable type. No wonder she was called the swindler. No matter, she shall die as soon as she loses her usefulness. The human matters more, for he can tip the scales and can become a crucial part in deciding the outcome this war.

"_Return to me my cloak of shadows and I shall give you what you ask. When you have it, I shall come find you," _

It was the last she told him.

_Brother, you better have kept it_.

_Asha_

"Stay close, child," Hakon motioned me to come closer.

I jogged towards him, a little distracted by the surroundings. We were walking through the ruins of what seemed to be a temple. Everything was just _huge,_ meant for people as big and/or bigger than Hakon. There were cracked pillars and fallen walls everywhere. Over grown vines and plants were everywhere. And yet, the stillness and age of it all looked absolutely beautiful in my eyes.

"Hakon… can I ask you something?" I tugged at his cloak.

"Yes, dear child, why not?" he answered.

"What's Earth like right now?" I asked.

He let out a heavy sigh. _That's bad,_ I thought.

"The earth is no longer a place for humans, my dear. It is no longer what you remember. Demons have built many castles of their own in your land, most humans are either long dead or have turned into some sort of monster while the angels fight to kill these beasts. It can no longer be your home—oh, don't touch that" he said as my hand nearly made contact whit a yellow stone that was near me.

"ummm" I looked at him.

"Bad stuff, I tell yah," he simply said.

_Right, yellow rocks, big no no._

Snapping back to reality, the earth is dead. Where do we humans fit in all of this? I wanted to ask so much more.

"H-Hakon? If the Earth is dead, what are we humans supposed to do? It's not like we can take back our land with just the six of us…"

"Child, if you didn't know, the charred council believed that the humans will be a crucial part of this war. The balance must be regained," he answered.

"Charred Council?"

I asked but I was pushed down to the ground by Hakon. Not half a second later, a beam of light flew above us, aimed to where my head should've been.

"Blasted Corruption, poisoning our lands and our creations," he grumbled, "Stay here, little one, I'll take care of it."

With that he took off, his battle axe ready. I watched him smash the little bots into pieces, tearing the stones apart along with the little gears and pieces it had with it. Hakon and the little bots disappeared into a cloud of dust that enveloped them when they shook the grounds. A few minutes later—a little longer than so and I would've been worrying—Hakon emerged from the mist and motioned me towards him.

"C'mon child, we've got a long way ahead of us."

I stood there in awe, mouth hanging a bit open, before running off to follow him. _Things to avoid: yellow rocks, weird yellow glowie zappie bots._ Though I'm pretty sure this list will be a longer one by the time we get to the tri stone place Hakon was talking about.

"Umm, what's up with Yellow and nobody likes it here?" I asked but he only looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yellow rocks? Yellow zappie bots?" I asked further, motioning to them.

He nodded his head with the _aaah_ look and answered, "That is Corruption, it is what poisons this land and makes it blocks the forests. Even worst, it ruins those that we have created," looking towards the broken bot.

"Wait… so you made those little bots?" I asked, shock painted in my eyes.

"I forge and make, it's what I am made to do," he answered.

"So this little dagger…" I looked at the silver dagger which was strapped on the side of my jeans.

"Aye," he nodded.

"Amazing, your hands are like, hulk-sized and yet you make such intricate little things," I chirped.

"Hulk-sized?" he gave me a confused look.

"Sorry, Big I mean," I giggled, "human teenage lingo."

To this he simply nodded his head.

We finally exited the ruins and made it to a huge clearing. I took a long whiff of fresh air, gentle breeze brushing my cheek. I exhaled, making a hah sound, and began twirling around in the grass. All around there was nothing but green grassy plains. East of us was what looked to be a temple, though it was quite far away.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That my dear, is the Forge," he pointed out.

"The forge? It's not a temple or anything? It looks like one to me," I tilted my head to the side.

"No child, it is where me and my brothers do our work," he said, "come now, we best be headed that way."

We began walking but as soon as my foot touched the ground, I felt a shaking tremor. A large shadow engulfed us, something big enough to hide the sun was behind us. I swallowed hard, not wanting to look back, but there it was. A gigantic bot, like ten times taller than Hakon. It looked down on us and I had a look at his eyes. Yellow, it was glowing fudging yellow.

"RUUUUUUUN!" I yelled.

We broke into a sprint, Hakon running much faster than I was. I was a little behind though I managed to keep pace despite my little legs. We were nearing the forge, it took a few more steps for Hakon to get there but unfortunately for me, I tripped. I immediately tried to stand but it was far too late. The giant's foot was already above me.

"ASHA!" Hakon yelled.

_If you gotta do it, then do it now,_ I thought to myself.

That was when time seemed to slow down. I took a deep breath, looked up and summoned all my energy. I felt the sudden burst of electricity within my body and smiled. When the giants foot was about to crush me, I let the energy just burst. Sparks ignited within me as I felt a current surround me. I've created a barrier just in time.

_It's been too long since I've had my fun_, I smiled to myself.

I let the barrier explode.


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning To Know This World

**Hello lovely people of the world! :3**

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, like 108 views was more than I would ever expect. I just thought this thing would be ignored but you guys were awesome and clicked it and hopefully read through it :3**

**Much love for Dead ghost hope and SarcasticReaper.**

**You guys are the first to ever follow and fave my works here in fanfiction and for that, you have a special place in my heart**

**Chapter Two: Beginning To Know This World**

_Asha_

_My parents grew up in a tribe living in northern lands. They never lost their touch with their culture and they continued to teach me what they could about the link. The link summons the energy of this world through our bodies. Each and every single one had it different, depending on their souls. Some had flight and could summon wings; others could draw quakes that would leave the ground shattered. When the tribe moved south, our generation was told to keep the link silent. The world never knew what we were capable of; we were a small group and kept well hidden._

"It's been too long since I had my fun," I smiled.

The huge golem stumbled back, nearly falling on its back but it managed to somehow regain its balance. It glared at me with its glowing gold eyes and growled. I swear my ears were about to fall off at that point. It started walking. Each step it took shook the earth beneath us, and gradually, it broke into a sprint.

"Crap,"

I steadied my stance; feet apart, back straight, shoulders relaxed. I looked straight at him. _This one's going down._ I took a deep breath and called for the link, my feet becoming roots that connected to the core of this world. I felt the link spark something inside me and I heaved in the energy needed. Warmth spread throughout my chest which I directed toward my arms and hands. By the time it reached my hands, the energy had become electricity had become visible. Bolts of electricity danced across my skin, running to my lower arms.

The golem came closer, it was only seconds now and I barely had time to think.

"Screw this,"

I quickly gathered the electricity into a ball now on my hands. I aimed at him, specifically the eyes and then raised my right. I shot at him, turning the little ball of electricity to a beam of lightning. I felt the rush of energy within my body, the energy flowing in a fast pace from the earth to my body and out through my hands. The golem stumbled back, smoke forming on the sockets, but it stood its ground.

"What the heck?" I yelped.

"Aim for the heart stones! Those three blue glowing stones on it" I heard Hakon yell.

My eyes darted around, looking for what he was referring to until I found all three. There were big stones on each side of the golem's forearm and another on its forehead. The stones glowed bright yellow now, though you could tell that it used to be blue. Damn corruption tainted the damn thing.

It came stomping towards me, the shaking of the ground snapping me back to reality. Quickly I directed the link energy to my legs, the muscles on it coming to life. Just as its foot landed on the spot where I was standing, I had already sprinted far to the golem's left.

I sprinted fast, only stopping when I found the distance enough for a good shot. I noticed that it had smaller stones that glowed black and yellow on its lower arm. Remembering how Hakon had used this stones against the smaller bots, I aimed at it first. I summoned the spheres of lightning on each hand and threw both at the stones. Upon contact, they exploded.

The golem's right arm began crumbling and it lost its balance. I charged up my legs again and sprinted, getting close to it just as it had fallen to the ground. I took the dagger Hakon gave me and directed a huge amount of electricity towards it. I began smashing it against the heart stone. After hitting it a couple times, I charged the dagger with more electricity and stabbed it with all the force I had. It finally shattered. Its forearm fell and I could tell the golem was weakening by the loss of the heart stone.

The mighty golem screamed loud, beginning to stand back up. He aimed his other arm at me and I noticed it was like a gigantic canon, loaded with this huge spiked ball which glowed a shade of black and yellow. Before I could think anything else, it fired.

_Crap!_

I quickly summoned a barrier and the canon exploded against it, sending waves of electricity along the sphere. I felt a crushing weight push against my chest.

_Screw it! that could've killed me._

I broke into another sprint, running towards the golem's left. Just as it had begun stomping its way toward me, I was already far enough that I could aim another shot at the heart stone on its remaining arm. Just as I was about to shoot, the golem stepped the canon it had fired and made it exploded. With a loud wail, it fell to the ground.

I smirked. _That was…easy…_ I broke into another sprint, running towards it this time. Within seconds I was already latching on its remaining arm, which the golem had used as a support when it had fallen. I climbed up, using every bit of strength I had and nearly falling a few times. But the golem began standing up unexpectedly. I grabbed on to the longer pole in front of me and held on for my dear life.

When the golem was finally up and balanced, it raised its arms and looked at me like how a man would look at a watch. Now that its arm was positioned horizontally, I took the chance and ran for my life before the golem could think of throwing me off. I charged my legs with more electricity now, and within a blink of an eye, I was by the heart stone already.

I took the dagger once more and charged it with everything I've got and jabbed it into the stone. It shattered, along with the entire left arm which was now falling to the ground in pieces.

"Gyaaa," I screamed as I fell, closing my eyes in the process.

I summoned a wave of static electricity, making a cushion as I hit the ground. Even if I had done that, the impact still hurt…a ton… My back felt like it was crushed and I thought I had broken a few ribs. The air in my lungs felt knocked out and I had a bit of trouble breathing.

"Owwww," I whimpered, barely able to push myself back up.

The golem wailed once more. It took a step forward, but without its arms, it wasn't able to maintain balance. The large bot fell to the ground, legs shattering. Everything disassembled from its body then, its knees, legs, then the torso and then the head.

I limped towards the head, the last stone now barely glowing. With the last of my strength, I summoned the biggest wave of electricity I could manage. I let go of the dagger and instead, created a bolt as large as myself. I felt the electricity dancing on my skin, the hairs on it standing.

I was breathing in pants now, "To hell with you," I exhaled and then smashed the bolt on the final stone.

The impact sent a pulse across the field. The stone began cracking…and cracking. Each crack emitted another quacking pulse, until finally, it shattered. A final wave of energy was sent; going through me with so much weight that I thought it could've crushed me. And then finally, everything died down. _It was over…_

The bolt of electricity disappeared, my hand smoking from it. _It was over…_ I exhaled and let my arms fall to my side. All energy was gone now, drained up from all that's been done. I fell to the ground, the link disappearing and I was disconnected once more. My entire body ached, my arms, legs, shoulders… everything.

"Asha!" I heard Hakon running toward me.

The last thing I remember was his worried face and his hands reaching towards my face. Then everything disappeared in a blur.

-x-

_Third Person_

In the midst of a field, swarming with demons and the wicked, War had found his brother. Blood splattered everywhere, flesh scattered around. Death was furiously charging through the swarm of demon in a whirlwind of dancing scythes. War joined in, slashing at the enemies and leaving craters in the ground. The earth shattered beneath him, creating spikes in the form of swords pointing outwards. The brothers fought side by side, tearing flesh and bones apart.

"Brother…"

"I see you are well," Death replied.

They two were left standing in the midst of the aftermath. They were breathing in pants, breaths forming mists in the air. The two looked upon each other, smirks forming on their lips.

"Thank you, brother, but I remember you being tasked elsewhere," Death said.

"Would you rather have been left alone here?" War smirked.

Death shook his head, "you were never one to follow orders," he chuckled.

They climbed on to their horses, the pale green and crimson red stallions rising from the ground. Their flaming manes glowed in the dark, leaving the bloody field in flaming tracks. They took off, heading to the direction of the destroyed City. The sound of the horses' hooves hitting the ground was the only thing you could hear through the empty filled, there was only silence between the two horsemen.

"I've spared the Swindler's life," War finally spoke.

"Unlike you to allow such a creature to continue breathing," Death mused.

"She promises knowledge of importance," War replied.

"Doesn't she always," Death sighed, "and what knowledge kind of knowledge is it this time?"

"She tells me there is a human living," War replied, his tone suddenly becoming serious.

Upon hearing this, Death pulled at Despair's reigns. The horse disappeared into the ground, leaving green smoke and mist last where he stood. Realizing his brother no longer by his side, War pulled at Ruin's reigns, turning around to look at Death.

"She can't be telling the truth, you know it," Death had his brow raised in contempt and disbelief.

"I saw her, sleeping, but the witch would not tell me where," War sternly said, getting off Ruin's back.

He remembered it clearly. Through the mist between the Swindler's hands, an image of the human appeared, a woman. She lay on the ground, curled up in a ball. Her face was clear, fair skin and plump lips curled into a slight smile. Her long dark hair was sprawled on the ground surrounding her, waves of chocolate brown. Her clothes were slightly tattered; shoulders bare and you could see her smooth skin.

"And you bargained with her for…this… _possibility?_" Death stuttered.

"A possibility I am willing to take."

Death looked at his brother, scrutinizing his expression. His eyes showed strong determination and—Death believes—remorse. A troubling combination for his stubborn and arrogant younger brother, Death believed. Thoughts of the tragedy that happened to the humans began swirling within his head, remembering his attempt at reviving the third kingdom for the sake of redeeming his brother. Mankind never deserved whatever happened to them. It was also true that humans played an important role to the balance, as well as the outcome of this war—or so the charred council believed. With a sigh, Death surrendered to the argument.

"So now, I believe, that witch wants something in return," Death said.

"She wants her cloak back."

"Of course she does," Death loudly snorted, "there is a reason why I took it, you know?"

"Brother…" War began to speak.

"Fine! Fine, but be careful. The cloak gives her some nasty abilities, I don't wish to face the woman as I still have unfinished business here," Death said.

War nodded. Death extended his hand towards his brother, opening his palm as he summoned the cloak. A dark mist formed on top of his hand, weaving the cloak from thin air. The mist began extending to the edge of Death's fingers and crept downwards to the ground. Slowly it began materializing, solidifying until the cloak was clearly visible. The cloak looked like black leather, with reptilian patterns glossed all over it. When light hits the cloak, it shined an emerald hue.

Death handed the cloak to War, extending it towards him with open hand. As War was about to take it from him, Death pulled back.

"Remember, be careful," Death warned.

War nodded before Death finally gave the cloak to him. He touched the cloak, feeling the reptilian scales on it, and watched it become mist once more before disappearing into his metal arm. Death summoned Despair, climbing up to the pale horse and looking upon his brother a last time for tonight.

"This is where we part, at least for now, brother. If by chance you do find that little human, protect her and bring her to the charred council," Death said.

"I will," War replied and Death nodded.

Death nudged Despair, urging him forward. They took off towards the destroyed city and War watched him until he was nothing more than a pale green glow in the dark that slowly disappeared.

-x-

_Asha_

"Shhh! Ya'll wake her up!" I heard the distant voice of a woman say.

_Ouch, _my head throbbed. I heard their voices, but it sounded as though I was in a vacuum. Not only that, there was also ringing in my ears. _God, what happened?_

"She's still sleeping? Is she alright?" Another voice said, worry evident in his words and in his tone.

_Hakon?_ I recognized.

"Yes! Now off with ye! The lass needs all the rest she can get!"

I slowly opened my eyes, consciousness slowly began bubbling in. It was all a blur at first, and then slowly, my eyes adjusted. The image of a high domed ceiling greeted me. Stone pillars upon the curved walls lead up to the ceilings. Light filtered in from the top, lighting up the entire room with sunlight. The sound of crackling flames and metal striking metal filled the background.

I heard heavy footsteps approaching me then, two people I guess? Definitely more than one, I could tell. Their shadows began looming over me, towering above and looking down on me. There were faces I couldn't recognize, but there was Hakon and that was enough to settle me down.

"Hakon? What happened?" I said, trying to sit up.

My body still felt quite tired. The bones were healing; still, they felt a bit stiff. So were my muscles, I couldn't quite move them the way a want to and took much effort just to sit up.

"Now now, take it easy lass," The woman said, a thick Irish accent laced her words, "yer still recoverin'."

I felt her place her big hands gently on my back, supporting me in my attempt to sit up straight. She leaned down towards me and I caught a good look upon her face for the first time. She had long auburn hair, neatly tucked behind her ears in waves that went down midway her back. Her face looked a bit rough, despite that, there was a certain gentleness and beauty in her face and expression. When she stood up straight, she came up to be as tall as Hakon which told me that their entire race could be as tall or even taller.

"You've nearly given me a heart attack, that's what happened," Hakon grunted.

"Oh-kay?" I scrunched up my brow.

"Ya took down the Guardian, lass, that's what happened. Though I see it took a toll on you," the lady said.

_The Guardian?_ I thought back and the image of the huge golem came up. All the memories of the previous battle rushed back to me. At some point, I must have blacked out after taking down the huge thing.

"This is Alya, the forge sister," Hakon pointed to the lady, "she's been tending to your wounds these past few hours."

I looked at her, a mixture of slight embarrassment and gratefulness swelling in me. I realized how badly injured I was. Looking at myself, I had bruises _everywhere. _There were some on my shoulders, arms, neck, cheeks, legs, I probably had some all over my chest, hips and thighs but they were covered up. I felt the bandages wrapped over my body, covering my chest, ankles and my left thigh. _Wow, I must've been a pain to tend to._

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

"No need to thank me, lass, although I would like to know how you muzzled up that much courage to take down our guardian," she chimed, "Tough as a nut that ol' pile o' rocks."

"Umm, did i-is that supposed to be bad? I mean…" I stuttered.

"Not really, it's just sad that it had to be corrupted. Our Elder sacrificed his life into reviving The Guardian…" Alya said, looking down with a sad smile upon her lips.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I said looking down.

Silence fell between the two of us and I couldn't help the thoughts racing inside my mind. I've been in this world for only a day and a half and I could already understand the dangers of it. Once, perhaps, this land was fertile and beautiful. Hakon had told me that he was a maker, a race of creators of many things including this world and the one I used to live in. The guardian was one of those creations… an important one perhaps. Corruption…

"Lass, I've only met ya recently and Hakon tells me yer quite new to this world. I imagine ya would have trouble defending yourself, this world's been hard on ya," she said.

I looked at her, raising my shoulders in a shrug and curving up my lips in a weak smile. Right, the world is loaded with demons and whatnot now. I'm like…tiny…really tiny compared to everything this universe has to throw up on me. I managed to bring down a huge Guardian though…barely managed it.

I heard Alya hearty laugh, "But ya seem to have more guts in ye than most," she said.

She began walking towards the side of the fireplace, her back completely blocking what little view I had of the fire. When she turned back to face me, she was holding something in her two hands. It was a spear, a little taller than me but it was something I could handle. At the part where the blade met the pole was a design of a bird on top view. The wings curved outward a bit and the tail feathers extended downwards and creating crisscrossing patterns towards the middle of the pole. A leather grip was placed from the center downwards which had fine designs on it too. The blade itself was beautifully made. Symbols were visible on it though I didn't know what it meant. She walked towards me, handing me the weapon with a smile.

"Here, a fine weapon for a fine lass. Made it myself years back, figured I'd give it to someone who'd need it," She smiled, "Hakon did a bit of talking and askin' about for a weapon for you though."

"Oh…wow," was all I could say.

It was a really beautiful weapon and seriously, it was exciting to handle such an awesome one. I'd never touched any weapons though and had no clue how to use it.

"Don't worry, Hakon'll help you," she chuckled, seeing the nervous look in my face as I held it.

"You need it, child. It's a nasty world out there," Hakon said.

"And I don't know much about it…" I thought aloud… "Hey Alya, mind telling stuff? You know, about this world? Your world? Other worlds?"

I began asking questions and without us noticing, the afternoon drifted by. Alya answered many of my questions though most of her answers only seemed to bring more questions from me. For us humans, there seemed to be only one world, but there are many. Realms and races of all kinds were never known to us. And yet now, after the destruction of our own, would I be able to learn about the others.

**It was really hard writing this part since it was full of Asha's action scenes which would be the first for the entire book and I wanted it to be detailed enough for you guys to know more about her powers.**

**It took time... like a really long time.**

**But I made it and I wanted to post it as soon as I can.**

**Again much love to you all :3 (3)chuuuuuuuuuu! **


	4. Chapter 3: Where do I go from here?

**Hello my lovely bacons :3 I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I'm a college student, gaddarnit, it's a miracle I even had time to write this one. I've had so much on my plate lately that I've been losing sleep.**

**I've been doing nothing but paint and paint and paint lately I'm getting sick of it, now I have a sculpture I have to do that's due next week and I haven't even started.**

**Makers help me with my situations**

**Anyway, the other humans get mentioned! Yay :3**

**One of their names is my real name, guess which one :3**

**Also... I am so very happy that all these people commented.**

**You're all such lovely beings.**

**I hope you haven't lost interest**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows**

**Please continue to support me :3**

**Chapter Three: Where do I go?**

_Asha_

-x-

Since the dawn of time, the armies of heaven and hell have waged an endless war.

Drawn to the conflict the Charred Council,

An entity bound by ancient laws to preserve order and balance

It held that any great power, unchecked, threatened the very fabric of the universe

In time, heaven and hell came to honor the council and its laws

For none were beyond the swift and terrible justice of the council's enforcers,

A fearsome brotherhood known as the four horsemen.

Amid the turmoil, the first humans emerged.

The council foretold that these weak, but cunning creatures would someday be integral to the balance.

Thus, a third kingdom was named—the kingdom of Man.

By order of the council, a truce was forged between Heaven and Hell.

The great pact was bound by seven seals, to be broken at the appointed time

When Man's kingdom stood ready for the end war

A battle that would bring balance, and determine the ultimate fate of the three kingdoms

-x-

I found myself staring at the flames, crackling noises it made filled the room, along with the warm sensation it provided. I leaned back on the leg of the sofa, my legs tucked beneath me and my head tilted to the side facing towards the fireplace. The dancing of flames mesmerized me, embers rising with the heat, waves visible in the air around it. And just as wild as it was dangerous, so were my thoughts.

It had been around two weeks now yet I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about everything. _Everything._

"_What do you mean…the time wasn't right?" I asked Alya, tilting my head to the side._

_Alya had decided to stay by my side while Hakon went to work in the main forge. I was apparently placed somewhere inside deeper within the eastern side of the forge, where they kept spare rooms meant for temporarily disabled makers. The room wasn't too dim since it had some light streaming through small windows, but the lights weren't enough to keep me from straining my eyes to see Alya's full face._

_"Aye, the pact they made. Do you remember?" she said, leaning back on the chair as she polished the head of Aletheia—the spear._

_"Um, when man stood strong enough…was it?" I said._

_"Right, apparently some fallen angel took the liberty of destroying the seals before the right time. Man suffered for it," She said the last part in a low grunt._

_"…."_

_At that moment, I didn't know how to feel since everything was just too confusing to fully tell how I felt about it. Nonetheless, sadness made its way up to me as I remembered my parents, friends, the life I had. All these were gone now and what was in front of me was what remained. We were six humans, an unexplained past and scarce amount of clues to lead us to the future we were meant to give._

"Asha? Where are ya' Lass?" I hear Alya's voice from outside and turned to see her entering the house.

"Hey," I smiled.

She dropped her bag near the door and walked towards me, I felt her heavy footsteps make small thuds as she crossed the floor. Her apron gone and what remained was her white blouse and deep blue, heavy pants. Her red hair cascaded down the side of her face in waves, framing her beautiful face adorned with her brilliant smile. She sat down next to me, tucking her legs in Indian style.

"Lass, you look like you've been staring at those flames they'll douse out" she patted my thigh as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"Oh haha, Alya, haha" I rolled my eyes, smiling at her good-naturedness.

"What is it lass?" she asked.

"Nothing Alya, it's nothing," I sighed.

"Ye'r thinkin' 'bout somethin', I can hear your thoughts all the way here lass" she says, nudging me with her elbow.

"You can do that?" I raised my brow, a smirk forming on my lips.

"No, but yer face tells me much more than what you let out," she grins.

I laughed at her response. It seems that two weeks with her and she managed to figure me out in no time at all.

"So tell me Lass, what is it that bothers you?" she says, inching closer towards me.

"Daena…Sol...Luna…Dike…Eirine…" I mumbled their names one by one, cringing at the mention of the first one.

I looked at Alya and sure enough she had a brow raised, Face twisted in a confused expression. I mentally laughed at this, since it made her years younger with that expression.

"They were the ones who were with me before the end of the world thing, I… think they're alive too," I said slowly, "I mean it can't be just me…right?"

She nodded in understanding, "and what bothers you Lass? That they are not here? You wish to find them?" she asked.

"I-I don't know…I-I mean, I have to…Right? B-but how? Worlds, Alya, I'm not just looking in just one. A-and, how do I even travel across these worlds? I-I …" The words began to spill from my mouth.

I stammered and struggled with my words but it did not stop me from trailing off everywhere til' Alya placed a hand on my cheeks. She lifted my gaze to meet hers, a gentle expression forming on her beautiful face.

"Shhh, Lass, it'll be fine," she reassured.

"b-but…" I stammered but she just closed her eyes and shushed me once more.

I stopped trying to speak after that, trying to calm my thoughts and my heart, which were now like wild horses running in the open. I leaned back on the chair again, staring at the flames until my brain started to cooperate.

I felt my body relax at the warmth, knots that had formed in my muscles began to relax and my eyelids grew heavy. It was then that I had realized how tired I was, due to many activities that day. Training in the morning, helping with the fire wood, helping with the small farm Hakon had outside the house, cooking lunch, more training until Hakon returns home from an afternoon in the forge, and then helping around the house, all of which were payment for Hakon's kindness despite his stubbornness in allowing me.

"Alya, I'll find them, won't I?" I whispered, stifling a yawn.

"You will, Lass, you will," she gently answered before softly singing a gentle tune.

_Darling close your eyes_

_Softly speak my name_

_I will find you where you feel afraid_

_Darling close your eyes_

_Softly sing my name_

_I will be with you when darkness comes_

_And know, my dear_

_That I am near_

_Darling close your eyes_

_Softly sing my name_

_I will sing with you_

_Singing 'til you sleep_

-x-

_Third Person_

"Good to see you've kept your end of the bargain, horseman" the scratchy voice of the woman whispered into his ear and War felt the cold creeping up his spine.

He felt a cold touch upon his back, like fingers slowly crawling up from his sides to his shoulders. He shuddered at the feeling, gritting his teeth and emitting a growl. The unpleasant feeling of the swindler's touch made him spin around to face her only to be faced by nothing but pure darkness. A dark mist surrounded him and slowly devoured his form. He felt his body becoming lighter and lighter, each molecule of his body separating into dust, to the point that he felt like air. And then, within a heartbeat, he was sucked in by a strong force.

As he felt the air in his lungs suddenly return, he opened his eyes and found himself back at the cathedral. Bluish light trickled in from the stained glass windows. The air was moist and warm, encased within cobble stone walls. The sound of water dripping echoed throughout the room and to his feet, black water.

The swindler materialized a few feet before him, though now, she wasn't just black mist with glowing grey eyes. She was solid taking a human-like form, at her feet swirled the dark mist. The reptilian cloak was draped over her left shoulder, falling to her knees and covering half of her body. She wore tight black clothes, showing the curves of her sides and highlighting her deadly pale skin. Her dark hair fell to one side, framing her very prominent face and highlighting those stormy bluish grey eyes. Her horns twisted downwards in spiral, leading down to her bloody red lips which twisted in a sadistic smile.

"Like what you see?" She smiled and batted her lashes at the horseman.

"I've held my end of the bargain, now it is time for you to hold yours," he said, ignoring her last statement.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

She waved her hands, the black mist gathering at the tip of her fingers. The mist swirled around her hands for a while and then expanded, forming a sort of screen in front of him. Images slowly began fading into the dust. At first it was nothing but blurred colours of green and midnight blue and then it adjusted.

And there _she_ was. The human, lying on the grass, her long dark hair sprawled across. She was in deep slumber. Her eye lids closed, long lashes forming shadows on her creamy skin. A delicate smile formed on her reddish pink lips. Together with her were two makers.

Upon noticing the two makers, he immediately realized where the human was.

"The forge lands?" he questioned.

"I only know where she is, not why she is there," The swindler shrugged.

He stared at the screen, looking at the two makers which surrounded the young human. A woman he recognized as the forge sister sat beside her, stroking her hair and muttering the lyrics of an ancient lullaby of the old ones. The other maker, a male, though not someone he recognized, sat on the other side of the human. Sitting in Indian style, he had his arms across his chest with his head bowed down, humming along to the lullaby the forge sister sang. His thick brows hid his eyes and his beard hid his mouth. His smooth white hair ran down to his waist, tied in a low pony.

Then and there, the horseman started questioning the circumstance. It was already a wonder how the human had survived all these years—something he'll have to question her about—but she was also in another realm. Humans didn't know how to cross realms as far as he knew.

He took another look at the human, taking in the image of the maiden that made questions circle in his mind. She represented hope for the balance, something he cannot lose. She can also represent peril and chaos, a poor little thing in the midst of a war.

"Well?" The swindler tapped her feet, a brow raised.

War looked at the demon of temptation, which had her arms crossed and glaring at the horseman. The horseman replied with a grunt, not exactly liking the situation but he had to.

"Your life is spared, but know that I shall return once the council deems you are a threat to the balance," War said.

"Thank you," she smiled, pausing for a while and then raising her hands and waving them.

"Oh, and here, a favour for you" she said as dark mists began forming around her.

The mists quickly crawled its way from her fingers to the horseman, surrounding him in darkness until he could see no more. The same sensations he had felt when he was brought to the cathedral arouse, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. And quickly, he began feeling as though his body was as light as air.

"Good bye, dear horseman," She smiled a sickly sweet smile before disappearing from him.

-X-

_Asha_

"Darling close your eyes~" I hummed softly as I sat at the bed, polishing _Aletheia _in a good mood thanks to a good nights' rest.

Morning training with Hakon had just ended and it was nearing noon. The sun was high in the sky, and entered the room through the light curtains hung by the window. Patterns and shades of green glowed as the sunlight seeped through the leaves near the room. A gentle breeze fluttered in, lifting the curtains gently as I sat close by.

I was about to put _Aletheia_ down when I heard muffled voices from outside the house.

"Hakon?" I called out.

No answer.

_That's strange…_

I propped Aletheia by my bedside, setting her down gently and hanging the rugs I had used by the window. I grabbed my boots and pulled it up before going down the stairs, taking a last look at Aletheia with a proud smile and then turning to leave. I headed towards the front door, noticing that it was slightly ajar and was about to go through. That was until I heard Hakon's serious voice.

"What are you doing here, horseman?" he spoke.

_Horseman?_

"I have come for the human, I know she is here," the other spoke, his voice deep and masculine but was smooth and very pleasing to the ear.

"I know, horseman, but what do you intend to do with the child?" Hakon answered.

"She is the key to restoring the balance; therefore I must bring her to the council before this hope too is lost."

_Charred council?_

"The Council!" Hakon's raised tone startled me, "the council brings nothing but destruction! Deceitful and sly beings," he scowled.

"They still hold the reigns, despite my own doubts," the horseman answered.

"Yet you still want to bring her in front of them? Are you a fool?" Hakon nearly yelled.

"ENOUGH, I _must_ take her now!" The impatient horsemen growled.

I hear the scraping of metal, the same sound of a sword being drawn. I could hear Hakon growl and another scraping sound echoes through.

_Oh God_

"Stay back, old one, my business does not deal with you," the horseman says.

"The child lives under the makers' protection, you cannot take her to such sly creatures," Hakon answers.

_No…nonononononono, this cannot be happening._

A million thoughts began racing through my mind and I began to panic. My thoughts were pushed aside, though, as I heard the horseman yell as a battle began. There was no time for thinking, I quickly pushed the door open just in time to see Hakon parry a gigantic sword, held by an equally large being, though not as big as Hakon, clad in red.

"Hakon! Stop!" I yelled.

They both stopped, tensing at the sound of my voice. My heart was beating a running a million miles an hour, eyes wide as I looked at them. They both turned to look at me. Hakon displayed a horrified look on his face, eyes wide and mouth gapping. The other, despite being covered under a hood, his bright blue eyes stared at me, his tensed muscles and jaw suddenly easing in utter surprise.

**A/n: Might need a beta reader.**

**Anyone wanna help?**

**Also, this took a long time because I've rewritten it at least 4 times now trying to decide how the chapter should start and how they'll meet.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed**

**~Selene**


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings and Goodbyes

Chapter Four:

_Asha_

I let my spine and muscles ease, sitting down comfortably by the central table of the kitchen. Steam mixed with sweet aroma rose from my cup of tea, as I added a bit of sugar and a bit of milk to it. I sighed, letting some of my worries evaporate along with the steam. Now I know this seemed like a peaceful set up. I really wished it was. Because sitting across the table was a very angry Hakon and across the room, leaning against the wall, was a very stubborn horseman.

My eyes wandered to the horseman. He was tall, almost as tall as Hakon, but with broader shoulders and larger muscles. His muscles seemed tense, as if ready for battle any moment. His piercing gaze, though it did bother me earlier, was mesmerizing. I didn't dare look him straight in the eye, those blue glowing orbs felt like they could easily melt me, both literally and not literally.

He looked at me for a second and I immediately turned back to Hakon, feeling a bit rude for staring.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Young child, do not tell me that you are honestly considering this…this foolishness!" Hakon growled.

"Well, I wouldn't know what would come of it if I didn't exactly know what all the fuss is about, now would I?" I mumbled.

"He is a horseman, a savage and a brute," He pointed towards him.

I looked towards said horseman; he didn't seem fazed at all...rather he was awfully silent.

"Hakon, could you please calm down a little. Please?" I sighed.

With a grumble, Hakon reluctantly leaned back into his chair, one hand gesturing towards the horseman. I took a sip of my tea, trying to relax my already shaking muscles before standing up. I was honestly still scared of him, it was impossible not to be. But I have my reasons… I have my own mission to accomplish.

Within the months that I have spent here in the forge lands, I've spent loads of time pondering on the questions 'what was I doing here,' 'what will I do now?' and 'how will I do it.' Those questions kept swimming back into my thoughts every time I was left alone and so far, no answers at all. But that all changed once I've realized that the answer had decided to come to me in a form of a giant heavily armored horseman standing in front me.

This didn't kill the anxious feeling I had towards him though and I could tell I made him anxious as well. I had to see for myself what I'm putting myself into. So with a sigh, I pushed away from the table and stood up. Ignoring Hakon's protests, I walked towards him, feeling his eyes trailing me as I moved. As I stood before him, I raised my eyes to meet his gaze for the very first time. His bright blue eyes looked like deep wells of souls, as though something was hidden inside. He stared right back at me, and I felt as though he was digging deep into my soul as well.

"My task is to bring you to the council, the last surviving human," He spoke, a firm smooth deep masculine voice.

"I'm not the last surviving human, though…" I said.

His facial expression immediately changed, eyes slightly widening and taking a step back. But that shock only lasted a few seconds and he immediately returned to his stoic expression.

"You are not alone?" He asked.

"I believe so," I nodded.

The horseman looked towards Hakon, a questioning look upon his face. Hakon only sighed, relaxing his muscles before looking him straight in the eye.

"It is as she says, she is not alone."

There was silence in the air; I could see the confusion in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, elaborating further the situation.

"I came here with five other people, humans like me but I don't know where they are… but I can feel them. Some are awake, some still sleep…"

I lifted one of my hands, showing him a blue light glowing from my palm, and gestured him to lean down a bit. He looked me straight in the eye and I gave him a reassuring nod, promising that it wasn't anything harmful. As if I could harm him anyways, the thought just made me laugh. He leaned down towards me and I reached up to touch his face.

Upon contact, I felt warmth travel from him to me; I felt all of his muscles tense and his thoughts racing in so many different directions. Anger, hatred, vengeance, and a bit of confusion, mixed together into this boiling bubbling pit in him. Within that dark pit, I felt the memories rising, as if it was awakened from its long sleep.

I stood on ashes and debris, smoke rose from flames everywhere and the stench of blood threatened to choke me. Right before my eyes was the day of the apocalypse and I couldn't deny the horror of it. There were too many creatures, factions upon factions trying to destroy each other, taking the lives of humans along with them. At the center of it all was him, bloody…beastly… nothing like the man who was standing in front of me.

The cold feeling of his emotions shook me. The feeling of guilt and desperation clung to me, pulling at my chest and screaming. A monster, that's what it called itself. And that echoed through my mind, clear as a bell, and it wanted to be saved. So I stood my ground, shaking away the fear and shutting of the boiling pit of his. I wanted to show him something different. And I will.

With a shaky breath, I closed my eyes, letting a bit of myself join his thoughts. I called upon my own memories, the ones that were filled with warmth and glowed with such joy from my childhood. Laughter and music rang throughout these memories and they slowly drowned away the screams of chaos he was held under. I felt him relax under my touch, the grip of his own nightmares slowly releasing him. I focused on the sound of my heart, the sound of life, letting him hear the sound of my own heartbeat. It was a gentle beat that hummed between the two of us and I began to feel his beat match mine. We were resonating, joining thoughts in the mantra of our own hearts. Warmth spread between us and we completely connected.

_Now, listen to them… my brothers and sisters…_

I told him in my thoughts. I opened my eyes for a while and found him staring, an awed expression settling upon his face. His thoughts breathed relief, as though a weight upon his chest has been lifted. At the same time awed, for seeing a new world from different eyes. He was calm, his guard was down and it seemed as though he was at peace. In front of me was no scarred warrior, but a friend and companion.

I once again closed my eyes, this time concentrating on calling upon the link. The feeling of connecting to the world once again consumed me, and I know he can feel it to. I felt the energy upon my feet connecting to the ground beneath us like roots, digging deep down and spreading towards the land. The energy began flowing to me, and I could feel, see and hear everything within this world. One sound rang clear, a steady rhythm much like my own—the heartbeat of a human. Everything else slowly began to fade after that, until all that was left was the sound of life beating within that one person.

_Daena, Sol, Luna, Dike, Eirine_

Each of their faces flashed before my eyes. I could hear the others' beat but they were distant, very far away and I could tell they weren't in this world. Some were reaching out, some felt like they were still slumbering. I had to find them; I believe that was my mission.

I opened my eyes and stared into his, slowly letting go until our connection broke, but I held his gaze. There was silence between the two of us, and he was still probably in shock of what he had experienced. But I broke that silence with a question.

"Will you help me find them?" I asked.

-X-

_Third Person_

War felt the memories bubble up from a boiling pit, a heavy feeling building up in his chest. She was seeing everything, he could tell from her tensing her muscles. These were memories he didn't wish anyone to see, yet she opened that door and took a look at the dark chaos that was his soul.

For a moment, he was scared that his memories will cause her such pain; however he felt a different current between the two of them. He felt that weight being pushed aside, like a wave of water or a change of tide. It was her; she was pushing aside his darkness and pain. It was slow at first, a gentle touch and then a strong push. The pain and chaos was replaced with something else, something from her. It was her memories and emotions.

There was a glow in her. It was warm and comforting. And for a while, he saw the world the way she did, a different universe all together. She saw things so differently, understood the world in such a different sense; it was _foreign_ yet somehow compelling. He began seeing her past, warm memories that consisted of her loved ones and those close to her. Again, it was all too strange, human emotions and how they become who they are. There was this warm glow that filled his chest, something that resonated from her.

The day of the apocalypse rolled over. And she showed him, the confusion and sadness she felt as she parted from her parents and loved ones. And as she was falling asleep, she was hearing and feeling the shattering and tearing screams from each tormented soul that passed by them as they left their realm.

Fives faces flashed before him.

_Daena, Sol, Luna, Dike, Eirine_

These were the humans who were hidden from the chaos of the apocalypse.

"Will you help me find them?" she asked, her voice soft, almost like a whisper.

A pause and he snapped back to reality. He had a duty he must focus on. He must return the balance in this chaotic mess that was once the three realms, it is a heavy duty he must carry. He took a deep breathe, pushed away the paradise she had created, and spoke in a stern voice.

"It would be my duty to help you," he said.

There was a shine upon her eyes and a smile lit up her face, but she quickly changed expressions and turned away from him.

"Hakon, I've decided. I'll go," she said, her voice stern and determined.

"Are you serious about this, child? It will bring you to such great dangers," The elder spoke, a little more calm than he was earlier.

"Well," She puffed up and released it with a heavy sigh, "adventure wouldn't be all too bad," she smiled at the old one.

The maker scrunched his brows, wrinkles forming at his forehead, as he stroked his beard in deep thought. The human child leaned in close to the elderly one, a slight pout upon her lips and eyes slightly widened to show her bright irises. A grin graced upon the horseman's lips as he watched the young woman convince the maker with this gesture.

"If you are certain you are ready to do this," He spoke.

"No one's ever certain of the things they do, Hakon. But this is just something I need to do, that I am certain of," she smiled.

At her words, the maker's worries seemed to lessen a bit, realizing how much different the strong girl in front of him was from the scared and confused child he had met months before. She was becoming independent. Perhaps he needn't worry about her so much. Her skills were certainly sharper than it was before and perhaps it was time for her to find those answers she had longed been looking for. However it did not stop the old fool from worrying.

"As you wish, my sweet child," He nodded.

The woman smiled at him, one that was warm and bright and completely lit up her face. She reached up towards the old one; the old one leaned down a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. He patted the girl's head, stroking the dark locks that fell down to her waist.

"Thank you so much" she whispered as she buried herself in the embrace.

"We will leave in the morning, I shall wait for you outside 'til then," War spoke bowing his head towards the young woman.

She smiled at him, a sweet gentle smile that felt infectious.

"Alright, I'll see you then," she said.

He left the room, walking through the doors and leaving the old one and human inside to prepare and give proper farewells.

The night dragged on, and everything was silent. A cold breeze brushed the horseman's cheeks, making his cloak slightly flow along with the wind. War sat by the flames of his campfire, staring into it as it danced, making waves and illusions in the air. He breathed in; calming his own thoughts hoping the silence of the night would help him. He couldn't run from it, those memories that she had opened as she dug through his soul.

Those were memories he wished to bury, and he successfully did so for the last century. For a time, after his brother set the souls of the humans free in an attempt to resurrect the race, War felt as though he had cleared his debt. As though it was the best he could have done and nothing else could have made the situation better. It was true; however, he could not stop the guilt from returning to him. They were still extinct, despite their souls being able to move on.

And then he thought of how the young human had seen the day of the apocalypse itself, the brutal massacre, the stench of rotten flesh and spilt blood, and the chaotic war. How he wished she saved herself from the trouble from seeing that. Yet she surprised him, she was stronger than how she looked. She wasn't fazed; she wasn't rattled, although he did feel her sadness. The night she was sent to sleep, hidden away from this world, each shattering scream of souls that were being tormented. And he felt it to, as they connected.

He closed his eyes, sighing audibly as though he was releasing steam from within. He leaned forward and placed his head on his hands. It will be a long journey for the two of them that he knew for sure.

-X-

_Asha_

"Child, I admit that it pains me to see you leave so soon," Hakon spoke, concern laced in his tone.

I stepped away from the table for a while, leaving the clothes I was folding and turned my complete attention towards him.

"Well, it was lovely staying here with you and all… but…" I tried to muster the words but he cut me off.

"I know, you must follow your own path," he said, "I've always told you how special, and that destiny will soon follow you. You are one of the few existing humans; indeed great things will follow you. However, remember that you carry a weight and I want you to be certain of your decisions. Choose what you feel would be best for you and your brethren. I will not hinder you from any of it."

"Hakon…" I whispered.

"Hush Child, you must only promise me that you will keep yourself safe. As safe as your situation allows, at least," he said.

At that instant, I suddenly realized how big a part this man had become to my life. He had always been like a father to me. He taught me about this world I now live in, taught me how things worked. He taught me how to defend myself and keep myself alive. He was a teacher, a caretaker, a friend, my family. He and Alya were.

"I swear Hakon; I'll come back here someday. Maybe when all this mess is over and things have settled… maybe you'll get to meet my brothers and sisters," I smiled at him, though I'm pretty sure it was a wary one.

He smiled at me, one of those comforting smiles that told me that things will be alright.

"Then I shall be waiting, hoping for your safe return," he answered.

I smiled. He just made me stronger that way, making me believe that there is always something better and brighter at the end of all the troubles. Silence fell between the two of us, but it wasn't the awkward type, rather it was the comfortable type that makes you want to bundle up and bask in the moment.

"Asha!" Alya's voice boomed through the door way.

I looked towards her. She looked as though she had rushed all the way here, still wearing her apron from the forge and her long auburn hair tousled by the wind. I smiled at her; she must have been worried that Hakon didn't make it to the forge that day seeing that he's decided to spend it with me before I leave.

"Oh my goodness, lass, are those yer things packed I see?" she exclaimed.

"Yes Alya, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," I gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh Child, what're ya up ta? Why leave so soon?" she asked.

"Well… a horseman…came by?" I said awkwardly.

"A Horseman? Is it that bloody masked oaf, Death?" she asked.

"Wait, what? No!" I answered quickly.

"It was his brother, the one that caused the entire ruckus eons ago," Hakon spoke.

A moment of silence passed among us, this time the awkward type. Alya looked at Hakon with such large eyes as large as an owl. I had hoped she was breathing because at that point, I couldn't even tell. She became so steady and silent; I was beginning to think we had given her a heart attack.

"War!? He was here? And ya talked to him? And you agreed to go with him?" she spat out, question shooting from her faster than a machine gun.

"Yes Alya," I nodded slowly, hoping my calm demeanour would settle her down. "Really, I believe its time I went looking for those answers I keep asking for."

It was only then that Alya began to calm down. She took a deep breath in and released it with a heavy sigh. She looked between me and Hakon, probably wondering how on earth I got Hakon to agree to this. But she only shook her head and pulled me into a big hug.

"Oh child, I wish you all the luck for your journey. I only hope to see ya again with yer bright smile and that wonderful laugh of yers," she said as she pulled back and suddenly grabbed Hakon, giving him a slap that sounded so awfully hurtful, "and that's fer not telling me!"

She turned back to me, "so it's time to fulfil that destiny of yours, huh?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Well, tonight before you leave, let's have a nice meal. I want to cherish this moment with you, my sweet child," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as she smiled a really warm smile.

And the night carried on, with a wonderful meal with lots of stories, nagging from Hakon and bickering from the two. It hurts leaving them, but this moment shall stay with me for a really long time, until I come back to them and we can have more of these wonderful moments.

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for the extreme delay, as I've said I was very busy with college and I had to focus on my art**

**I actually think I got better**

**Also, I have a really annoying writing process**

**I write an outline, the basic draft of it and then I add details, details and more details and then I**

**edit, edit and more edit until it feels right for me. My over perfectionism is a problem sometimes, I miss bits**

**here and there and I end up taking a really long time releasing the chapter itself.**

**Which is why I badly need a Beta Reader to actually proof read everything and suggest stuff for me, you know, to**

**lift weight off my shoulders and all that.**

**I am thankful for the people who say that the chapters are well written, it makes me feel like I actually did **

**something right and it motivates me to do my best.**

**I worked extra hard on this chapter, because some parts involve less dialogues and needed proper illustration of**

**the senses, like how they felt. Hopefully, I wrote it well enough that you guys will imagine the experience.**

**Thank you for being patient and I hope this makes up for the lost time**

**~Selene~**


End file.
